1.15
Clothing and Armor: # #-Agatha's Dress/Reginald's Suit will now spawn with a legendary descriptor affix. #-AntAgonizer's Helmet (Insects have a chance to ignore you) and Armor (-1 CHA, +1 AGL, +15% melee damage) added. Both now sold by Anne Hargraves. #-Brotherhood Officer Uniform now has proper material swap in first person. #-Ceremonial Cape now has +10% movement speed legendary effect. #-Combat Helmet, Marine Helmet, Tinker Tom Helmet now has headlamp option. #-Corrected the Freefall legendary armor description to state both legs for total immunity. #-Deep Pocketed mod for Vault-Tec security armor was missing crafting requirements, now fixed. #-Fixed clipping issues in the legs for the Ratty Skirt third person model. #-Headlamp distance doubled, now cast shadows. #-Hooded Cleanroom Suit now offers 400 rad resistance, up from 100. #-Laundered Nurse's Dress added, sold by various vendors. #-Marine helmet now has Inquisitor and Zealot paint options. -Marine armor zealot/inquisitor options are now outright material swaps, which should allow their world models to look right. #-Mechanic Jumpsuit (red rocket) renamed Red Rocket Jumpsuit. #-Mechanic Jumpsuit re-textures by rustyzombie01: Petro Chico, Internment Camp, Red Racer, RobCo, NCR Engineer, Handyman. Sold by various vendors. #-Mechanist's Helmet, Marine helmet, Synth Helmet, Synth Field Helmet, AntAgonizer's Helmet, Sentry/Assaultron/Eyebot helmets now support attachment mods, have minor rad resist to match similar headgear. now supports visor upgrades, based off Power Armor visor upgrades. #-Medical Goggles (either) now supporting underarmor lining mods. #-Metal Field Helmet added, offers more protection but covers more of the player's head. #-Senior Science Scribe Outfit and helmet (red Science Scribe outfit, to match previous fallouts), added. #-Super Mutant Chains can no longer be equipped by the player. #-Vault 111 Security Armor and a clean variant have been added to #-Psycho-Tic Helmet added, counts as a leather helmet for available mods. #-Wrapped Glvoes added, added to rare clothing lists. #-X-01 Headlamp will now properly emit light from the eyes, not the middle of the face. # #Companions and NPCs: # #-Codsworth, Curie and Nick Valentine now benefit from robot racial bonuses. #-Doctor Patricia now wears a Laundered Nurse's Dress. #-Gunner Assaultrons will now pull from the correct list, giving them their intended logo on spawning. #-Isabel Cruz will now wear a RobCo Jumpsuit. #-Live & Love robot companion perk fixed, will now affect Ada, Automatrons, Codsworth, Curie, and Nice Valentine (all were missing a keyword). #-Mr. Handies and Mr. Gutsy's now have lighted eyes. Will activate in darkened areas or at dusk, and turn off when sneaking. #-Ness no longer generates aggro. Would cause others to attack her, but would also cause other random encounters to possibly die in the storage room she's held in due to crossfire. #-Rufus in Goodneighbor now wears the Handyman Jumpsuit. #-Scribe Neriah now wears the Senior Science Scribe Outfit. # #Consumables: # #-Fury chem now works with unarmed weapons too, throwing weapons, and bashing. No longer breaks if you have Big Leagues rank 2 either. #-Matured Bloatfly Maggot added, offers same food benefits as raw Bloatfly Meat. #-Rad-removing food items will now work properly with survival mode: X-111 Compound, Mutant Hound Chops, Ware's Brew, Refreshing Beverage. #-Salisbury Steak (PreWar) renamed Preserved Salisbury Steak, to match similar items. # #Misc and Junk Items: # #-Carlisle Typewriter will now have gravity and physics. # #Perks: # = #-Basher renamed Strong Arm. Now boosts throwing damage as well as bashing damage. #-Berserk perk now works with unarmed weapons too, throwing weapons, and bashing. #-Ninja perks now check if you are engaged in a melee attack, not just weapon type, for the type of sneak damage boost to grant, allowing unarmed and bashing attacks to benefit. -Ninja perk descriptions now match the actual damage increase they offer #-Rank 3 Strong Arm (compared to Basher) has a chance to disarm, with a greater chance at Rank 4. #-Tesla and You and Energy Weapons Bobblehead now affect energy weapons, including Alien Blaster, Flamger, Cryolator, Gatling Laser. # #Vendors: # #-Preserved Blamco Mac and Cheese, Salisbury Steak, Sugar Bombs, Fancy Lads Snack Cakes and InstaMash added to rare food item vendor lists. #-Proctor Teagan now sells Brotherhood clothing items, as well as the Utility Gloves. # #Weapons: # #-Alien Blaster conversion now properly halves ammo capacity. #-Cryo and Taser bolts, as well as the Plasma Induction mod, will change the crossbow's damage association from ballistic to energy #-Gatling Laser Ammo capacity increased to 999, up from 500 (would use up 1/4th of a core, then force you to reload, and then grab a *full* core) #-Mr. Handy Buzz Axe, Tesla Cannon, Assaultron Blade now have legendary affix slot, added to Legendary loot lists. #-Ripper-type weapons will no longer trigger the home run effect of Big Leagues. #-Throwing Weapons created, can be crafted at a chem station: Throwing Spear, Electric Spear (electric damage), Explosive Spear (explosive damage), Silver Shroud Throwing Card (requires completion of quest, chance to fear or frenzy), Throwing Bowler Hat (bleed and knockdown), Throwing Saw Blade (bleed), Throwing Hatchet (stagger) # #Workshop/Settlements: # = #-New cage added: Monstrous Mirelurk. Will spawn either a Hermit Crab or Mirelurk Queen. Requires Beta-Wave Emitter. #-New Robot Workshop Parts added: Mr. Handy Union Jack faceplate, Protectron Police/Medic/Fireman head armor, Drinking Buddy Torso, Securuitron parts! (Torso, wheel, 5 shoulder armor, 3 rear armor, left and right arms, six faceplates) #-New Robot Workshop hat options added for Mr. Handy (under Top Armor), Sentry Bot, Protectron. Note not all head armor compatible with hat options. #-New Robot workshop Mr. Handy eye options added, revolving around lights: Red, Blue, Bright, No Light. #-New Robot workshop paints added, specific to Mr. Handies, Assaultrons, and Protectrons. #-New workshop items added: Dresser with Changing Table, Desk (steel), Desk (beige). Can be found under the container menu. #-Post-War dressers will now use a reskin of the pre-war version. No longer need to build items with damaged hanging shelves like you bought them from IKEA. # # #Fixes from 0.9 # #-Cryolator conversion mag bugs corrected. #-Fixed hair issues with Marine Tactical Helmet and BoS Hood. Will no longer work with the Wrapped Cap as a result. #-Rad Chicken food production reduced to 0.5 for better balance. #-Removed tatoo unlocks, as tattoos aren't actually working on the XB1, to free up some storage space. # #Companions and NPCs: # #-Corrected a few flag issues that occurred between revisions regarding settlers and protected status. #-Angler variants other than glowing no longer drop glowing loot. #-Arlen Glass and Leonard Moore are now marked as protected. #-Commonwealth Children of Atom enemies will now randomly use Crossbows and Radium Rifles as well. #-Jun Long, Marcy Long and Mama Murphy are now all marked as protected instead of essential. #-Graygarden Mr. Handy's renamed Mr. Handy Drone, can now be additionally renamed at a robot work bench. #-Mother Isolde now uses a Radium Rifle instead of a Gamma Gun. #-Several robot NPCs have had compontents swapped to allow for modification: Deezer, Drinking Buddy, Dr. Goodfeels, Graygarden robots drones, Supervisor Browne, Supervisor Greene, Supervisor White #-Young Gulper renamed Gulper Newt to match legendary naming. # #Clothing and Armor: # #-Diamond City Guard Helmets will now work properly. #-Enclave Officer Uniform (by Raziel990088) and Enclave Moral Officer Uniform (by TwistedSymmetry) added to the game, sold by The Scribe #-Gray Knit Cap should no longer hide longer hair. #-Flowery Dresses (3 versions) added to Pre-War dress list, uses placeholder world model. #-Loose Vault Suit mods now renamed Underarmor, as they affect under armor exclusively. #-Marine Helmet, Medical Goggles, Synth Helmet now have attachable mod options replicating several power armor headgear options. #-Several clothing items have had their rad resistance values increased to better balance with similar items: Flight Helmet (Red, Yellow, Brown) (0 -> 15), Flight Helmet (BoS) (0 -> 5), Hunter's Hood (0 -> 5), Marine Wetsuit (10 -> 20), Marine Tactical Helmet (5 -> 15), Marine Armor Helmet (0 -> 20), Sack Hood (2 -> 3), Sack Hood with Straps/Hoses (5 -> 10), Synth Field Helmet (0 -> 10) Trapper Helmet (0 -> 5), all Bandanas (0 -> 5) #-Wrapped Cap now provides 1 DR and 2 Rad Resist. # #Workshop/Settlements: # = #-Ironing Board changed from Misc item to workshop item under decorations. #-Fog Crawlers moved from Mirelurk Cages to their own cage. Angler and Gulper cages also created. #-Monstrous Mirelurk cage created. Will spawn hostile Mirelurk Queen or Hermit Crab. # #Vendors: # #-Enclave Officer Uniform, Enclave Morale Officer Uniform added to the Scribe's inventory. #-Crossbows and Chainsaws added to Allen's store in Far Harbor. # #Weapons: # #-Bolt - Hypodermic now does radiation damage, not poison. Crafting requirements adjusted accordingly. #-Five new throwing weapons restored, can be found under "Throwing" at Chemistry stations: Throwing Spear, Exploding Spear, Shocking Spear, Throwing Hatchet, Throwing Saw Blade